Sportsmen often have a need to carrying a sporting knife, either of the fixed blade or folding blade type, and for this purpose it is convenient to carry the knife in some kind of sheath, from which it is quickly accessible. Conventional sheaths have a pair of parallel slits in the back wall of a pouch for the knife through which a belt can be passed. Such sheaths suffer from the disadvantage that they tend to ride along the belt into an awkward an uncomfortable position and generally flop around, and furthermore the angle of the sheath is such that the knife cannot be conveniently and comfortably accessed, the user often having to put his arm into an awkward position to remove the knife. Some sportsman have adopted the habit of tucking the knife into their belt, but such a practice is dangerous for a fixed-blade knife, and inconvenient because the knife will often fall out.
An object of the invention is to provide a knife sheath which alleviates the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.